


Make Me

by Wolven_Spirits



Series: The Thrall of Pleasure [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Anal Sex, Improper Preparation, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolven_Spirits/pseuds/Wolven_Spirits
Summary: Flash fest prompt fill: Harry is a very tired student and Tom works as a flyer guy to pay off student loans. Tom is very aggressive about handing out flyers (even managing to hit Harry in the face with it multiple times), but Harry never takes one. Their relationship is snarky comments and accidental physical violence, so they obviously hatefuck it out one night when Harry misses the last bus.





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Harry is a very tired student and Tom works as a flyer guy to pay off student loans. Tom is very aggressive about handing out flyers (even managing to hit Harry in the face with it multiple times), but Harry never takes one. Their relationship is snarky comments and accidental physical violence, so they obviously hatefuck it out one night when Harry misses the last bus.
> 
> For the anonymous prompter as well as the original prompter on Discord <3.

_Fuck_, Harry cursed. There was his bus. The last bus of the night, and Harry was running late.

Harry increased his pace. He could make it. He would make it. He wouldn’t get stuck on this godforsaken campus for an entire night.

His legs strained and his arms pumped and he was just about -

_Smack_.

Pain blossomed on his cheek and then his ass as he fell with a yelp. He lay there for a moment, disoriented. _What the fuck_ -

“Please take a flyer,” droned a voice above Harry. One that he knew all too well.

Blinking back tears of pain, Harry glared up. “You asshole, you did that on purpose!”

A blank stare met his furious gaze. “I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about,” replied Tom, the bane of Harry’s existence.

Well, one of them, at least. School was probably at the top of his list, causing him endless sleepless nights. But Tom was right up there, always harassing him with his damn flyers.

“Since you’re here, won’t you take one? It’s my last one and I want to go home.” Tom held out a mildly wrinkled piece of paper.

Harry scowled. “I’ll never take any of your damn flyers, you jerk. I need to catch my…” he trailed off as he saw his bus close its door and, with a great exhausted sigh, peel off from the curb, lights mocking as they flashed their way down the street. “My bus,” he finished, his face contorting in horror. “You - you made me miss my bus! You - “ He struggled to his feet, glaring at Tom. He was so damn tired and now he couldn’t even get home to his bed.

“Just take the next one.” Tom’s voice was infuriatingly monotonous, and Harry wanted to punch his pretty face in.

“There _is_ no next one, you wanker. That was the last bus. _The last one_. I’m stuck here, with no place to go, all thanks to you.” Harry pulled at his hair, groaning. “What in the world am I going to do.”

Tom shrugged. “Call a cab.”

“I can’t afford a cab, you walnut. I can’t afford life. God, what did I do to deserve this.”

“Look, I don’t particularly care about your life. Can you just take the damn flyer so that I can leave?”

Harry glared. “Hell will freeze over before I take a single one of your stupid flyers.” He glanced around at the empty bus loop. “Why are you even here so late? There isn’t anyone here to hand anything to.”

Tom gave an unimpressed look. “I have to hand out all of my flyers before I can leave, obviously.”

Harry’s brow furrowed, anger momentarily forgotten. “Are you serious? They make you do that? What a shit job. You should get a different one.” He glanced around. “No one’s gonna see if you just leave, you know. Not like you have to actually hand them all out. Most of them probably end up in the trash anyway.”

Tom’s eyebrow rose disdainfully. “_I _would know,” he said, shoving the flyer under Harry’s nose. “Now take this.”

“I refuse,” Harry crossed his arms. The paper was pressed against his cheek, forcing his head to bend back.

“Take it.”

“No.”

“_Take it_.”

“Never.”

“Take it, damn you.”

“Make me.”

Tom leaned close, their breaths mingling. “You’re going to take this, if it’s the last thing I do.”

Harry raised his chin. Their lips were so close they were almost touching. “Over my dead body.”

Tom’s eyes flashed. “If that’s what’s needed,” he growled.

Harry had only a moment to regret his words when suddenly Tom’s lips were pressed against his, hot and demanding. A tongue invaded his mouth, and Harry found himself gripping the other boy’s shirt, pulling him closer. Their eyes met, neither backing down.

Tom pushed Harry back against the bus shelter. Harry reached for Tom’s belt buckle. Tom ripped Harry’s backpack from him and Harry shoved their hips together.

They met furiously, a clash of tempers, a fiery explosion of heat and lust. Suddenly Harry’s shirt was missing. Suddenly Tom’s slacks were shoved down his thighs. Suddenly Harry was on his knees, Tom’s cock down his throat.

“Fuck,” Tom groaned above him.

Harry’s response was garbled around Tom’s length. His hands worked the button of his trousers and soon he, too, was exposed to the cool night air.

Anyone could see them, he knew, and the thought brought a thrill of excitement.

Harry stretched himself quickly, efficiently, then pulled his mouth of Tom’s cock, leaving it glistening with his saliva. “You’re gonna fuck me now,” he said, his voice a little hoarse.

Tom grunted in response, his cheeks lightly flushed. He lifted Harry up and then pushed him against the shelter seat, his ass exposed and waiting. He used his hands to spread Harry’s cheeks.

Harry glanced back impatiently when Tom didn’t move for a few moments. “Well?” He demanded, wiggling his ass.

With a scowl, Tom surged forward, and then they were moving, hips rocking, gasps ringing out. Tom’s thrusts were sharp and fast, and Harry squeezed around him, painfully tight. It burned without proper preparation, but at this point Harry found that he hardly cared. He just needed - this. Whatever it was.

Tom’s hand reached around and grabbed Harry’s cock and then Harry couldn’t think any longer. He could only moan as they moved, neither willing to give in, neither wanting to come first.

Harry whimpered when a finger ran across his slit, and he clenched, causing Tom to groan. The slap of skin against skin blended with desperate gasps and both of them were trembling, their movements faster and more desperate.

He didn’t want to lose, didn’t want to give in first, but fuck, Harry was so close. He couldn’t hold it back any longer - couldn’t help it as his body tensed, pleasure ripping through him. His back arched and he cried out, his cock spurting over Tom’s hand. His ass clenched, hot and tight around Tom, and the boy came a moment later, his grunt filling Harry’s ears as teeth came down to bit the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

“Fuck,” Harry cursed as pain spread where Tom’s teeth ground down, mixing in an oddly erotic way with the remnants of his orgasm.

Slowly, Tom pulled out. “Better not leak everywhere,” he smirked as Harry pulled his underwear and trousers back up.

Harry glared, then faltered as Tom took the last flyer and used it to wipe the come from his hand. Harry’s eyes traced each motion, watching as each drop was scraped from smooth skin.

Then Tom folded the flyer into a small square and, before Harry could react, popped it into the pocket of Harry’s shirt.

“There you go, darling,” he drawled, the smug bastard.

Harry flushed feeling furious, and, to his great dismay, already turned on again. _Fuck_.


End file.
